buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jennifer Calendar
|Name = Janna Kalderash |Aliases = Miss. Jenny Calendar |Status = Deceased |Classification = Human |Affiliation = Clan Kalderash, Scooby Gang |Known relatives = |Powers = * Black arts/technopaganism. * Computer programming expert. |Actor = Robia LaMorte }} Jennifer "Jenny" Calendar, born Janna Kalderash, was the computer sciences teacher of Sunnydale High. She was portrayed by Robia LaMorte. Biography Jenny is a computer science teacher at Sunnydale High whose modern approach does not sit well with the technophobic Rupert Giles. She calls herself a Technopagan and is a member of a cyber-coven. Jenny assists the Scooby Gang in the first two seasons of Buffy. As they work together against evil, Jenny and Giles gradually fall in love. Jenny first appears in the episode "I, Robot... You, Jane" as a computer science teacher, whose teaching methods and interests are at odds with, and seem to infuriate, Giles. Her abiltiies with computer enable her and Giles to get rid of a demon that has infected computers called Moloch. She later appears in the season finale "Prophecy Girl," approaching Giles after she becomes anxious over several signs of an impending apocalypse she's become aware of. Giles soon reveals the truth about the Master's plan and Buffy's true identity. Jenny is present when the Hellmouth is briefly opened during Buffy's battle with the Master. Throughout the earlier stretch of the second season, Jenny's flirtation with Giles gradually becomes a slow-burning romance. However, the romance is hindered in the episode "The Dark Age" when Giles' past comes back to haunt him, and Jenny is possessed by a demon Giles had summoned in his youth. In the aftermath, Jenny avoids Giles for some time, but by the episode "Ted," she is finally ready to forgive Giles, and by the end of the episode, the two of them have rekindled their romance. Buffy loses her virginity to Angel in the episode "Surprise," in which Jenny is revealed to be Janna of the Clan Kalderash, who had cursed Angel with his soul and years later sent Jenny to watch over him. Jenny was not told that Angel would lose his soul, but the Scooby Gang is still angry that she had concealed her identity. She decides to make it up to Buffy by attempting another restoration and translates the spell using a computer. However, Drusilla senses Jenny's plan and warns Angelus, who kills Jenny before she can cast the curse. Angelus leaves Jenny's dead body in Giles's bed with a trail of romantic symbols leading to the scene (cf. "Passion"). Giles is devastated and seeks revenge by trying to kill Angelus as he feels that he cannot live without her. Xander views Jenny's murder as evidence that Angel is beyond redemption. After Buffy rescues Giles from his ill-conceived act of revenge and visits the grave of the ill-fated Jenny (buried under her assumed name of "Jennifer Calendar"), Buffy reveals that due to the loss, she is finally ready to slay Angel. However, Willow eventually finds Jenny's diskette containing the spell to restore Angel's soul in "Becoming, Part One". In the episode "Becoming, Part Two," Drusilla manipulates a badly tortured Giles into seeing her as Jenny and revealing what is needed to awaken the demon Acathla. In the third season episode "Amends," The First Evil assumes Jenny's form to torment Angel into killing Buffy (or himself, it does not care which). After this, Jenny is not seen or explicitly mentioned again for the remainder of the series' run. Jenny is briefly mentioned in "Safe", when former Watcher Duncan Fillworthe tells Giles that the Slayers, especially Buffy, deserve to die for defying the Council, using Buffy's relationship with Angel and Angelus murdering Jenny as proof. In the issue Last Gleaming, Jenny's boyfriend Rupert Giles held a similar fate by his neck being snapped by Angel. Trivia * The character was originally intended to be named "Nikki Calendar", but this was changed to avoid on-set confusion with actor Nicholas "Nicky" Brendon. * The death of Jenny was never originally meant to occur. The original plan had been for Oz to be the character who met their end at the hands of Angelus, but that plan was changed after the fan reaction to Oz had been so positive. The grisly demise was then dealt to the character of Jenny. * Jenny later appeared to Giles by means of an hypnotic trick by Drusilla in "Becoming, Part Two" and as an incarnation of the First Evil in "Amends". Appearances Buffy Season 1 * "I Robot, You Jane" * "Prophecy Girl" Buffy Season 2 * "When She Was Bad" * "Some Assembly Required" * "School Hard" * "Lie to Me" * "The Dark Age" * "Ted" * "Surprise" * "Innocence" * "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" * "Passion" (Killed) * "Becoming, Part Two" (Drusilla in her form) Buffy Season 3 * "Amends" See also * Clan Kalderash * Enyos Kalderash * Magda Kalderash Calendar Calendar Calendar Calendar Calendar Calendar Calendar Calendar Calendar Jenny Jenny Jenny